Falsa salida
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una falsa salida, ¿qué más? Nada, no es necesario. OneShot.


Falsa salida.

Nota inicial -Este fic se me acaba de ocurrir en este mismo momento. Spoilers, algo sad, espero les guste y ya saben que no gano ni dinero ni créditos especiales escribiendo fics, solamente sus valiosos comentarios.

**Falsa Salida (OneShot)**

**"Te lo advertí, y creíste que me quedaría callado..."**

Varias gotas de sangre comenzaron a correr por sus brazos...

**"Haré que llores sangre por haberme traicionado..."**

Esas gotas se convirtieron en hilos, mismos que comenzaron a manchar el piso de la oscura habitación...

**"Te quedarás sola... y jamás volveré a tu lado...por que ya no me sirves"**

Había decidido terminar con todo, _si ya no la necesitaban_, nada de lo que hiciera le traería algún beneficio ni daño.

Abrió la puerta del jardín, y contempló por unos instantes el paisaje nocturno, blandiendo la navaja, hizo varios cortes más en su otro brazo y abrió un poco su yutaka.

_"Quiero quitármelo de la piel... pero no puedo"_

Alzó sus manos, como queriendo alcanzar las estrellas, provocando que la sangre cayera a sus ojos y la cegara por unos instantes.

_"Te amo, Shigure"_

Se recostó en el piso, y lentamente, cerró sus ojos.

**------.-------.------**

_"Qué raro que me hables, Hatori"_

_"En realidad, no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, pero es necesario"_

La tonalidad que la voz del médico empleaba le dio a entender a Shigure que "algo" había ocurrido.

_"¿Necesario¿Tiene que ver con alguno de los chicos?"_

_"Tiene que ver con **nosotros**"_

_"Akito"_

El silencio que se produjo a través de la línea telefónica provocó cierta incomodidad al escritor, quien tuviera semanas de no pisar la casa principal (por razones obvias)

_"¿Ahora qué quiere esa engreída?"_

_"Shigure..."_

_"Hatori, no la defiendas, sabes lo desgraciada que ha llegado a ser, jugando con nosotros como si fuéramos sus juguetes de repuesto, como si no valieramos lo mismo o más que ella..."_

_"Basta. Akito se ha suicidado esta mañana"_

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Shigure, y pudo percibir como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

_"¿Qué... qué dijiste?"_

**-------.-------.--------**

En el funeral, no se distinguían muchas caras conocidas. La mayoria de los presentes tenía alguna relación con los negocios de la familia y o tenían una determinada amistad con Akito.

De los hechizados, solo podían verse a personas como Ritsu, Ayame, Hatori y Kureno. Los demás habían decidido no asistir, debido a las contínuas situaciones relacionadas con ella.

_"¿Es usted Shigure Sohma? Lamento decirle que tiene prohibido acercarse a este lugar"_

_"¿Qué ha dicho¿Quién se cree que es?_

La persona que estaba deteniendo a Shigure sacó unos documentos certificados, y ante la mirada de los presentes, dispuso una breve lectura de algunos párrafos del testamento de Akito.

"_Solicito de forma exclusiva que los familiares Yuki, Kyo, Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, Rin, Hatsuharu, Momiji y Shigure Sohma, **especialmente** este último, sea **negada** su presencia en mi despedida de este mundo. A los primeros les provoqué un daño irreparable, razón por la que sé que jamás me perdonarán, y al último, sencillamente **no es necesaria su presencia**, las razones él ya las conoce"_

Con el peso de las miradas de los presentes, y sabiendo que algo pasaría si permanecía más tiempo ahí, el escritor se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir de ese lugar.

_"¿Creen que estuvo bien no dejarlo entrar?"_

_"Fue algo que Akito decidió, Ritsu. No podemos hacer nada al respecto"_

_"Pero..."_

_"Lo sabemos -_intervino Ayame-_ pero creo que Shigure llegó muy lejos esta vez"_

Kureno solo permanecía en silencio a un lado del inerte cuerpo de Akito. Procurando no ser visto, levantó un poco la tela que cubría el rostro de la chica, quien tuviera un aire de paz que jamás creyó ver en su vida.

Como si esa falsa salida fuera en realidad la única.

_"Descansa en paz, Akito"_

**-----.------.-----**

**Nota final -Ya sé, estuvo corto y lleno de huecos, pero si me emociono no terminaré nunca. Está especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras (lectores también) de y de forosdz.**


End file.
